The artist in you
by Kouga's sweetheart
Summary: When Kagome is forced to go to aan afternoon art class she meets some one who will forever change her life. KagKouga


The artist in you

Kouga's Sweetheart

Kagome sighed. Why was her mother making her go to this stupid art class to begin with? Just because she had some talent, didn't mean that she wanted to spend her days in a stuffy room drawing god knows what. She should be out with her friends going to see movies and maybe meeting a guy... So why was he mother torturing her like this? Walking into the class a little late Kagome wasn't really paying attention as she walked in her mind elsewhere. She bumped into the teacher as he was walking around the room looking at what they had drawn thus far.

"How nice of you to join us Miss Higurashi. Your seat is over there." As the teacher moved out of the way, Kagome spotted just what they were drawing that day, and she stopped dead in her tracks, dropping her sketchbook in the process "Oh My God…"

For there in all his glory, was a man, posed on the platform that usually held fruit, it wouldn't have seemed too out of the ordinary, save for the fact that he was missing a shirt…and everything else that went with it. Her eyes dropped lower not believing what she saw Black hair that fell long and loose to his shoulders...piercing blue eyes….chiseled abs….a flat stomach that most men would kill for…and Oh my god was that what she thought it was?

"Oh yes I see you haven't met our model for today yet…this is Kouga. Kouga is a student over at the collage just down the road, who has kindly agreed to pose for us. Now since you're here you can start."

Numbly going to her seat, Kagome's face felt like it on fire. Of course her seat would be right out in front of the man in question, with a good view of what her eyes were carefully trying to avoid. Pulling out her sketch book she sat n her seat for what felt like days, as she stared at the empty pages. Her mother's words from earlier that week rang through her head.

_"Art classes will be so much fun honey! You can meet other people with the same interests as you! Besides I've already booked you for the next month, so go have fun!"_

_"sure mom, i get to draw a naked guy...is this what you ment by me having fun? man i've got one weird parent if that's the case..."_ she thoughtto herself as her hand reached for her charcoal pencil.

Finally looking at the subject which she was supposed to draw, (it was easier to think of him as a subject or some type of specimen rather that a naked guy, and not a bad looking one at that.) she frowned once before getting to work.

She did fine with her sketch until that is she got to his waist. now how was she going to draw _that? _Glancing up she felt her face once again grow warm, and her eyes darted to everywhere in the room but were they were supposed to be. Looking up at his face and into his eyes she frowned at what she saw.

His eyes were twinkling and he was smirking! He wasn't doing that earlier, so why now? She stiffened in her seat practically glaring at the man, as he winked at her and then grinned at her expressions.

Growling a bit under her breath, she stared at her notebook, before a nasty thought came to her.

_"So that's how he wants to play it? Fine then!" _She thought to herself as a wicked idea came to mind. Grinning slightly she started drawing with a vengeance, and was done a few minutes before the class ended. Whistling to herself she got up and left the room after putting her drawing on the teacher's desk with a devilish grin on her face.

She put it out of her mind as best she could but for some reason she couldn't help but remember the way those piercing blue eyes had twinkled at her, and how he smirked, his face surrounded by long silky black hair.

She sighed shaking her head and hopefully sending the image flying with it. Frowning she walked a bit faster, and was home before she knew it. Plopping her bag down on the floor just inside of the door she slid off her shoes and ran sockfooted into the kitchen yelling, "Mom! I'm Home!" sliding to a stop by the fridge she opened it sticking her head in to find something to eat.

"oh honey did you have a good day at your art class today?" her mother said coming into the kitchen, with some vegetables from the backyard in a basket at her waist.

Kagome nodded her mind still on the fact that she had to draw a very naked and very hansome man today. She flushed as she remembered how he winked at her with the stupid grin on his face. 'What kind of man will sit naked for a dozen strangers to look at honestly!' she thought

"Mom i'm heading back out i've got to pick up a few more things from the store before school starts and i'm going to stop by the bookstore on the way home ok?"

Her mother nodded humming as she rinsed off a leek in the sink getting rid of the dirt. "of course dear i'll see you later."

Kagome headed out with a sigh, her backpack on and her bus pass ready.

o0o

Meanwhile back in the artist's studio Kouga had just finished getting dressed, and walked over to were the teacher was sitting, looking over all of the work that had been done today by her students.

"Hey Sango, i'm heading out thanks for the job today, now i can finally pay the rent." he said smiling as he reached the desk.

She looked up her shoulders shaking with laughter, and nodded at him to amused to speak.

"Hey what's so funny anyway?" he asked

"Whatever did you do to that poor girl? the one who was late for my class today?" she finally managed to gasp out.

"Huh? you mean the really pretty one with long black hair? not much she seemed a little uneasy... and i guess i did tease her a bit why?"

She handed him a large piece of drawing paper on it. On it was a very skilled drawing of him, her pencilstrokes catching every detail...at least until they got to his groin area. He stood there silent for a moment gaping at the piece of paper as if it was somthing beyond his comprehension.

Istead of capturing every detail of his manhood... there was a picture of a rubber duck there instead, winking at him.

"what the hell?" he fianally said setting the paper back down on her desk.

"I don't think she likes you very much...or this class orpr that matter her mother insisted on her coming because she does have talent, but she practically had to drag her in here kicking and screaming all the way." Sango said with a slight smile on her face.

He shrugged and turned to walk out. "not my problem really." he said his voice gruff from the indegnation that he was feeling at that moment. "I'm gonna go my other job awaits sango i'll see you later."

"Have fun at the bookstore." she said her voice still containing a bit of laughter in it.

**And that's were i'm leaving off for now.**

**As a note to all of my readers (who have probably abandoned me by now. i haven't had internet in a LONG time b/c of my mother and i'll be moving out soon. with or without an apartment... so sorry if i haven't updated in a really long time... (please don't hate me...)**


End file.
